Une dernière chance
by Lanae's World
Summary: [SPOILER POUR AVENGERS ENDGAME] Bucky savait que Steve ne reviendrait pas de cette dernière mission. Ce n'était pas un problème. Vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que son idiot de meilleur ami refasse son apparition avec une annonce qui change tout.


Hello tout le monde.

Voici comme promis le premier texte suite à Endgames. Il est donc plein de spoilers et je vous déconseille de continuer à lire si vous ne l'avez pas vu.

Comme l'année dernière après Infinity War, j'ai écris cet OS avec mes tripes et il doit donc être plein de trous et d'incohérences. D'un autre côté, vu comment Marvel a même pas suivi ses propres règles pour le voyage dans le temps, je vois pas pourquoi je m'y plierais.

J'ai d'autres idées de fix-it un peu plus construits mais ça va me demander du temps pour les préparer et les écrire.

Du coup, vous allez devoir vous contenter de celui-là.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Comme toujours quand il s'agissait de Steve, Bucky savait très exactement ce que son ami avait en tête lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il irait ramener les pierres de l'infini. Seul. Et il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, pas avec ce qu'il avait vécu, la maladie, la guerre, la mort de pratiquement tous ceux qu'il avait connu et aimé. Ici, il ne lui restait qu'une longue vie de combats, entrecoupés de moments de calme entouré de quelques amis.

Alors Bucky s'était tut. Il lui avait demandé d'être prudent, lui avait dit à bientôt, comme Sam et Banner, même si lui savait pertinemment que Steve ne reviendrait pas, pas vraiment.

La surprise de ses deux compagnons lorsque Captain America n'était pas réapparu sur la plateforme l'aurait presque fait sourire s'il n'était pas encore en train d'empêcher les larmes d'envahir ses yeux. Il avait mal, mais ce n'était rien de nouveau. Steve méritait cette vie qu'il s'était choisi, lui qui avait toujours fait passer les autres et son devoir avant tout le reste.

Pourtant une petite part de Bucky ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son comportement était égoïste et il serra les dents, chassant cette idée de son esprit. C'était la jalousie qui parlait, la jalousie de ne pas avoir été, pour une fois, le choix de Steve.

Quand il aperçut l'homme assis sur le banc de pierre un peu plus loin, avec ses cheveux gris et ses épaules moins larges, moins droites, il se rappela qu'il avait encore du temps. Que Steve était revenu, qu'il était toujours son ami et que ce simple fait était un petit miracle. Ils n'étaient pas stupides - ni l'un, ni l'autre - au point de croire que le jeune Rogers aurait dépassé les trente ans s'il n'avait pas reçu le sérum d'Erskine. Tout ce temps gagné était du bonus, du temps qu'ils n'auraient de toute façon pas eu. Un succession de secondes chances qui se levaient et se couchaient avec le soleil.

Ils pourraient encore se chamailler et discuter et manger et boire et rire et tout simplement vivre ensemble, même si Steve avait une existence entière de souvenirs maintenant. Toute une vie passée sans Bucky. Au moins, il auraient des choses à se raconter, même s'il ne savait pas comment il réagirait lorsque Steve lui parlerait de sa femme et de ses enfants. Parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute de quand et où il s'était arrêté. Et plus important, avec qui.

Bucky fit un signe de tête à Sam et ce geste suffit pour attirer l'attention des deux autres hommes sur la silhouette esseulée à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Sam hésita, mais Bucky l'envoya la rejoindre d'un mot. Ce n'était pas à lui d'y aller le premier, Steve avait un message, un héritage à passer et jamais il n'aurait fait peser ce fardeau sur son ami d'enfance, même si ce dernier aurait accepté s'il lui avait demandé.

La conversation fut courte et Sam prit le bouclier avant de remonter doucement vers le complexe d'où ils dirigeaient les opérations suite à la défaite de Thanos. Banner prit le même chemin après avoir salué Steve, puis ce fut le tour de Bucky.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur ami et, même s'il s'attendait à ressentir de la douleur quand il vit l'anneau qui ornait son annulaire, son intensité le surprit. Ce n'était pas nouveau, il se l'était déjà infligé des centaines de fois depuis l'adolescence, depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il désirait le plus. Et pourtant s'imaginer Steve se marier avec une femme, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle, et être mis face à cette réalité, étaient deux choses bien différentes.

Il aurait tellement voulu que tout ça se passe autrement. Ce sentiment n'était pas nouveau et il ravala du mieux qu'il put les mots qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Steve était son ami. Il l'avait toujours été et il le serait toujours, le fait que son physique soit maintenant celui d'un veil homme, qu'il ait vécu une vie entière avant de lui revenir n'y changeait rien. Bucky reprendrait la place qui avait toujours été la sienne.

"Comment vas-tu, Buck ?"

Sa voix avait changé, un peu plus rauque, un peu moins ferme, comme s'il n'avait plus besoin de donner des ordres depuis longtemps.

"Bien et toi ?"

"Bien. J'ai patiemment attendu ce jour. Tu m'as manqué."

Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu alors ? Tu n'avais qu'à remettre ce costume, qu'à appuyer sur un bouton ! L'acidité de ces pensées lui brûla la gorge et il déglutit pour les empêcher de s'épandre.

"Nous avons tout le temps que nous voulons maintenant."

Steve le regarda du coin de l'oeil et se détendit. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce que son ami lui en veuille pour son choix. Comme s'il avait pensé qu'il devrait s'excuser, s'expliquer. Comme si Bucky n'avait pas déjà compris et pardonné, même si la douleur était à la limite du supportable.

"Oui. Je suppose que oui."

Ils restèrent silencieux de nombreuses minutes à observer la nature autour d'eux. La situation était à la fois étrangement familière et différente. Steve, qui avait toujours été une présence solide, presque rigide, possédait maintenant une douceur que Bucky ne lui avait jamais vu et même s'il était heureux des rasions qui avaient amené ce changement, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'y faire un jour.

Et sans bouger un seul muscle, sans le prévenir, juste avec quelques mots, Steve fit changer l'axe de son univers.

"Tu sais, j'étais amoureux de toi. Et malgré tout ce temps, je crois que je le suis toujours un peu, on n'oublie jamais vraiment son premier amour."

Le cœur de Bucky s'arrêta. Ou se mit à battre si vite que chaque coup se confondait avec le précédent, il n'aurait su dire. Il ouvrit la bouche. La referma, incapable de trouver les mots, incapable de faire autre chose que regarder Steve lui sourire doucement.

"Ça doit être un choc, je sais. Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais à cette époque-" il se tut et avala sa salive avant de reprendre " les mœurs ont changées depuis. Et puis tu étais mon meilleur ami avant toute chose, je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Pas à cause de ça du moins."

Bucky resta totalement immobile, s'attendant presque à ce que le monde s'écroule autour de lui. Steve le regardait, de plus en plus inquiet de son manque de réaction. Il devait lui parler, lui dire quelque chose. Quoi ? Il l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas lui annoncer que lui aussi, il l'aimait, qu'ils étaient deux idiots, deux trouillards. Il avait envie de se pencher et de l'embrasser, de lui montrer que rien n'aurait pu l'éloigner de lui, mais un rayon de lumière sur l'anneau en or terni l'arrêta. C'était trop tard. Cette possibilité était passée, terminée, perdue quelque part en 1945, alors il força un sourire sur les lèvres et dit à son meilleur ami :

"Quand je disais que tu étais le plus stupide de nous deux. Jamais rien ne m'aurait éloigné de toi."

Et le regard que Steve posa sur lui, arriva presque à adoucir la manière dont son âme hurlait.

**ooOoo**

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et Steve resta avec eux, au complexe. Il ne se mêlait plus à aucune des affaires des Avengers, et parfois, il partait quelques jours, mais il revenait toujours. C'était sa maison.

Lorsqu'il était sur place, Bucky et lui passaient tout leur temps ensemble. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces gadgets du futur, et ces rides et ces cheveux gris, Bucky aurait presque cru se croire de retour à Brooklyn, lorsqu'ils vivaient tous deux dans la vieille maison d'enfance de Steve. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé et Bucky était incapable d'oublier la confession de son meilleur ami. Parce que, si ce dernier avait eu toute une vie pour faire son deuil de ce qui aurait pu être, ce n'était pas son cas, à lui. Et malgré tous ses efforts, toute sa détermination, il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Comment Steve aurait réagi s'il avait su ? Quand il était parti pour le passé ? Aurait-il pris la même décision ? Ou bien serait-il revenu auprès de lui ? Aurait-il quand même choisi une vie avec Peggy ?

Bucky n'avait aucune réponse à ces interrogations et elles commençaient à le rendre dingue. Elles le tenaient éveillé la nuit, alors qu'il entendait son colocataire ronfler dans la pièce à côté. Elles le forçaient à serrer les poings pour l'empêcher de tendre les mains et d'attirer Steve vers lui. Elle l'étouffaient presque quand elles essayaient de sortir de sa gorge. Alors il serrait la mâchoire, ravalant ses questions et la presque colère qu'il ressentait de plus en plus. Pas contre Steve, jamais contre Steve, mais contre la totale injustice de tout ça. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez payé, assez souffert.

Et une nuit, alors que l'envie de rejoindre Steve dans son lit était plus forte que d'habitude, il quitta leur appartement et se dirigea vers la cuisine du complexe. Ça lui arrivait régulièrement maintenant, mais cette fois, il fut rejoint par Banner. Ce dernier attrapa la bouteille de jus d'orange et la posa sur la table, à côté de celle de vodka que Bucky avait sorti en arrivant.

"Je croyais que vous ne pouviez pas être saoul, vous autres les super-soldats."

"On ne peut pas."

"Pourquoi alors ?"

"J'aime le goût."

Le regard tourné vers lui criait 'menteur' et Bucky se resservit pendant que Banner s'asseyait de l'autre côté, son propre verre à la main.

"Ça ne fonctionne plus sur moi. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je pense. Je n'ose imaginer le résultat si Hulk était sous l'emprise de l'alcool."

Bucky frissonna à l'idée, mais resta silencieux.

Il était trois heures du matin, il était fatigué et ses pensées étaient un véritable chaos de _Et si_, _Peut-être que_ et de _Si jamais_. Sans ça, jamais il n'aurait laissé ses mots suivants franchir ses lèvres :

"Si je devais retourner dans le passé pour deux ou trois heures, quelle est la probabilité que je change quelque chose ?"

L'expression de Banner se fit prudente :

"Je te dirai que ça dépend de ce que tu comptes faire là-bas."

"Juste parler."

"Avec ?"

Bucky hésita. Il avait gardé son secret pendant si longtemps. Et puis il aurait voulu que le premier à l'apprendre soit Steve. Mais le poids était trop lourd à porter. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un de raisonnable lui dise que sa chance était passée, qu'il ne pouvait pas retourner dans le passé pour changer quelque chose d'aussi trivial, que c'était trop dangereux pour l'équilibre du monde. Et Banner était la personne la plus raisonnable qu'il connaissait. Il inspira profondément et lâcha un seul mot :

"Steve."

Les sourcils de Banner montèrent haut sur son front gigantesque et l'expression aurait faire rire Bucky s'il n'avait pas l'impression que l'on était en train de l'éviscérer.

"Vous partagez un appartement. Donc je suppose que tu ne veux pas parler à cette version de lui ?"

"Non. Je - " il lécha ses lèvres brusquement devenues sèches, " je voudrais lui parler après qu'il soit parti rendre les pierres."

"Pour lui dire quoi ?"

Bucky baissa les yeux.

"C'est." il grimaça, "Privé."

Le long silence qui suivit le fit lever la tête. Ce ne fut que lorsque son regard croisa celui de son interlocuteur que ce dernier reprit la parole :

"Il faudrait déjà que tu saches où et quand le trouver. Tu devras aussi faire attention à ne croiser personne qui puisse te reconnaître. Et pour finir, tu dois juste lui parler à la version de lui qui sait déjà tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne peux pas aller annoncer au Steve du passé que tu es vivant et où te trouver."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je ne cherche pas à changer mon passé."

Juste mon futur.

Et cette simple pensée solidifia sa volonté. Tout ce qu'il avait traversé, les souffrances, les crimes qu'il avait perpétré, les horreurs d'Hydra, il était capable de vivre avec. Mais ne pas avoir saisi la chance de partager cette histoire avec Steve, il était incapable de passer outre.

"Je dois lui parler de quelque chose. Il a besoin de le savoir et que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Juste ça."

"Il ne l'a pas deviné ?"

Banner savait et Bucky se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Non. Comme je te disais, je ne lui ai jamais dit."

"Même sans ça. Il suffit de t'observer. Tout le monde ici est au courant."

Super. C'était vraiment un miracle que Steve ne se soit jamais rendu compte de rien. Bucky haussa les épaules.

"Il faut avouer qu'il est un peu idiot."

Banner laissa échapper un rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

"Tu te rends compte que ça ne changera peut-être rien à sa décision ?"

"Je sais. Et j'y suis prêt. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer."

Banner se leva et rinça son verre avant de le déposer sur le séchoir à vaisselle. Il se tourna ensuite vers lui et lui annonça :

"Fouille dans les archives, note les endroits et moment les plus probables où le trouver et je t'y enverrai."

Pendant quelque secondes, Bucky resta abasourdi.

"Les risques que je change le passé sont trop grands."

Son interlocuteur haussa ses immenses épaules :

"Je pense que nous ne sommes plus à ça près. Tant que tu te limites à parler à Steve, on devrait s'en sortir."

Bucky ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui poussait Banner acceptait de courir ce risque.

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que vous avez eu trop d'occasions manquées tous les deux, l'univers peut bien vous rendre un peu de ce qu'il vous a pris. Et si je peux aider, je le ferai. Trouve une date et une location et reviens me voir."

Il sortit de la cuisine sans ajouter un mot, laissant Bucky seul avec ses pensées et une petite graine d'espoir tout nouvellement germée.

**ooOoo**

Trouver ce dont Banner avait besoin ne fut pas difficile. Le complexe avait en archive toutes sortes d'informations et il suffit à Bucky d'entendre la conversation entre Steve et Peggy juste avant que son idiot d'ami ne plonge la Valkyrie dans la glace pour savoir exactement où le trouver. Prévenir Banner ne lui prit pas plus d'une heure et ce dernier lui demanda quelques jours de délai afin de préparer le voyage.

Ce laps de temps passa d'une manière étrange pour Bucky.

Il avait l'impression de traverser un rêve. Une réalité qui n'en était pas une, qui ne le serait plus dans quelques temps. Quand il aurait fait ce saut dans le passé, quand il aurait avoué la vérité à son meilleur ami, tout et rien auraient changé. Lorsqu'il reviendrait, le Steve qui partageait actuellement sa vie saurait.

Maintenant que Bucky s'était décidé, il avait du mal à tenir sa langue, à ne pas fixer Steve pendant de longues minutes, à ne pas laisser ses mains se poser un peu trop longtemps sur une épaule ou un avant-bras. Son ami le regardait étrangement à chaque fois, le visage légèrement pincé et des questions plein les yeux. Peut-être que Bucky n'avait pas besoin de retourner dans le passé. Peut-être qu'il pouvait lui dire maintenant. Mais Steve portait toujours son alliance et ces quelques grammes de métal parvenaient à retenir ses pulsions.

Bucky savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps alors quand Banner le prévient que tout était prêt, il ne perdit pas une seconde. Ils partirent tous deux au portail au petit matin, certain de ne pas croiser Steve si tôt. Sa longue vie ou tout simplement la vieillesse lui avait appris les avantages à dormir jusque neuf heure le matin.

Bucky avait passé un ancien uniforme de l'armée avec une paire de gants afin de cacher ses doigts de métal. Sa tenue devrait l'aider à se mêler aux soldats qui grouillaient dans les rues de New York à cette époque. La combinaison de voyage temporel était faite pour être portée au dessus d'une fine tenue créée par Stark, et le surplus d'épaisseur l'empêchait de bouger, mais ils ne voulaient pas courir le risque qu'on le trouve avec une tissu pas encore inventé.

Après lui avoir donné ses dernières recommandations, Banner enclencha la machine et Bucky se retrouva, avec la nausée et la tête qui tournait, à Brooklyn.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'odeur. On disait souvent que l'odorat était le sens qui retenait le mieux les souvenirs et l'assaut immédiat d'images de son enfance et de son adolescence prouvait la véracité de ce vieil adage. Il inspira profondément l'odeur de chez lui. Celle de la pluie, de la crasse, de l'océan et des docks, de la misère et du bonheur. La seule chose qui manquait à cet instant était celle de Steve à ses côtés.

Banner l'avait fait atterrir une heure avant le rendez-vous entre Steve et Peggy. Juste assez de temps pour trouver son ami, lui dire ce qu'il était venu lui annoncer, puis le laisser prendre sa décision.

Il savait très exactement où le trouver et, après avoir enlevé la combinaison et l'avoir miniaturisée - cette technologie était géniale - il se dirigea vers la maison que Sara Rogers avait légué à son fils lorsqu'elle elle était morte. Il y avait passé assez de temps pour savoir où trouver la clé de secours et il entra à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse sans un bruit.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière lui qu'il appela :

"Steve !"

La maison était totalement silencieuse, et pourtant Bucky savait que son ami était là, certainement dans sa chambre à l'étage. Il commença à s'avancer vers l'escalier et, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ai pas de méprise sur quelle version de lui il s'agissait, il ajouta :

"Banner m'a envoyé."

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Bucky vit apparaître Steve sur le palier à l'étage. Son Steve. Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses épaules larges et son annulaire exempt du moindre anneau. Et qui le regardait comme si Bucky l'avait attrapé la main dans le pot de cookies et puis aussi, avec un peu d'inquiétude.

"Il y a un problème dans le futur ? Enfin présent ?"

Toujours en bas des marches, Bucky secoua la tête.

"Non, aucun problème. Je voulais juste te parler. Tu peux descendre ?"

Son interlocuteur grimaça.

"On ne peut pas faire ça plus tard ? Je - J'ai - "

"Un rendez-vous, je sais. Ça ne sera pas long, je te le promets."

Steve descendit quelques marches, l'air confus et Bucky lui sourit. À ce moment, et pour la première fois, il sut nommer ce qu'il vit dans les yeux de son ami. Ce sentiment qui avait toujours existé, qu'ils partageaient et qu'ils avaient été trop idiots, trop peureux pour avouer.

Il soupira :

"Nous sommes deux crétins."

"Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, mais ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi. C'est toi le crétin, ici."

La descente était terminée et le regard de Bucky se planta dans celui de Steve quand il lui répondit :

"Il faut croire. Je veux dire, c'est soit ça, soit je suis complètement aveugle et nous savons tous les deux que je vois mieux que la majorité des gens."

Steve parut encore plus confus et il entraîna Bucky dans le salon au milieu duquel il s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui.

"Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ?"

Bucky était resté sur le pas de la porte à observer les lieux. Rien n'avait changé, à part la couche de suie et de poussière qui recouvrait toutes les surfaces planes. Il avait été heureux ici. Même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte à l'époque.

Seul Steve avait changé. Il était plus grand, plus fort, pratiquement invincible et il attendait une réponse. Mais alors que Bucky était venu pour ça, qu'il avait du se retenir de lâcher la vérité ces derniers jours, les mots étaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Il resta planté où il était, les yeux fixés sur son ami, incapable de parler. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, ce dernier franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et vint poser une pain sur son épaule :

"Buck ? Tout va bien ? Tu m'inquiètes. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Bucky cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Par où commencer ? Comment dire à la personne la plus importante de votre univers que vous l'aimez ? Que vous voulez qu'il abandonne une vie bien remplie et heureuse, loin de la guerre, avec une femme et des enfants, pour rentrer avec vous ? Que la seule chose que vous pouvez lui offrir, c'est vous ? Avec vos traumatismes et vos mains pleines du sang des innocents.

La pression de la paume sur son épaule s'intensifia :

"Bucky ! Tu es toujours là ? Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, mais je commence à en douter. Banner t'a demandé de venir me chercher ? Vous avez besoin de moi ? Laisse moi récupérer mes affaires, on rentre ensemble."

Comme toujours, Captain America était prêt à faire ce que son sens du devoir lui dictait. Même si c'était aux dépends de son propre bonheur. La main de Steve avait quitté son épaule et Bucky le retint par le poignet avant de balbutier :

"Je t'aime."

Il y avait une suite de prévue. Il avait réfléchi avec attention à ce qu'il comptait lui dire, comment il voulait lui annoncer. Il avait même écrit les idées les plus importantes et les avait appris par cœur. Des choses comme "C'est ton choix", "Tu peux rester, je ne suis pas venu pour te faire changer d'avis ou te ramener", "Tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur", "Mais c'est important pour moi que tu saches", "Même si ça ne change rien, je ne peux pas vivre avec l'idée qu'on aurait pu avoir quelque chose tous les deux et que notre peur nous en a empêché."

Mais rien de tout ça ne franchit ses lèvres et le poignet de son meilleur ami était toujours dans sa main. Son autre poing était tellement serré, qu'il entendait les mécanismes à l'intérieur glisser les uns contre les autres.

Steve le regardait, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Bucky devait parler, lui expliquer, mais sa langue était collée à son palais et ses cordes vocales étaient paralysées.

Lorsque Steve referma la bouche, ce fut pour la rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard :

"Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ?"

Bucky haussa les épaules, puis il hocha la tête.

"Banner a accepté de t'envoyer dans le passé, juste pour m'annoncer que tu m'aimais ?"

_Juste _n'était pas le bon mot_, _c'était important pour lui, mais il hocha à nouveau la tête. C'était idiot, il le savait. Et dangereux également. Et trivial. Et tout plein d'autres choses qu'il avait bien pris garde à ne pas trop étudier.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le poignet dans sa main se dégagea lentement et la perte de contact sembla relancer le cerveau de Bucky.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire. Tu sais que c'est impossible. Ça changerait trop de choses. Enfin comme l'a dit Banner, nous ne sommes plus à ça près, mais il a insisté sur un point : je ne dois pas te parler de ton futur."

"Mon futur ?"

Il voyait déjà les rouages dans le cerveau de son ami se mettre en branle. Steve était tout sauf idiot et il comprendrait assez rapidement ce que Bucky avait sous-entendu par là. Il devait partir, il en avait déjà trop dit et puis, il n'avait plus le temps terminer son discours qu'il avait préparé avec tant de difficultés. Il n'avait pas le droit de changer le passé, pas plus que ce qui avait déjà été fait. Banner avait insisté quand il lui avait dit que sa présence ne devait pas interférer avec le rendez-vous de Steve, si jamais ce dernier décidait de rester.

"Écoute, Stevie. Nous n'avons plus le temps. Tu as un rendez-vous, tu te souviens ?"

Le regard planté dans le sien se troubla et Bucky ressentit un pincement au cœur. Il avait fait une erreur, il n'aurait pas du venir ici et obliger son meilleur ami à porter cette vérité, ce fardeau.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu, Bucky ? Si c'est pour me dire ça et rien d'autre ? Tu dois savoir que -" Il se coupa et passa une main sur son visage avant de reprendre, "Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ?"

"Je ne peux pas te répondre en détail. Mais j'avais besoin que tu saches. Tu vois, c'était purement égoïste de ma part."

"Tu n'as jamais été égoïste de toute ta vie. Tu es la personne la moins égoïste que je connaisse. Et j'ai vécu avec Sam, alors tu vois, la barre est haute."

La remarque fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres. Steve savait enfin et ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Il avait terminé ce qu'il était venu accomplir et il s'apprêta à faire ses adieux à son ami. Mais l'inquiétude et la confusion dans les yeux de son interlocuteur avaient laissé place à quelque chose de plus chaud, de plus intime et, lorsque Bucky le remarqua, il arrêta de respirer.

Puis Steve s'avança dans sa direction et Bucky leva sa main de métal :

"Non, Stevie. Ne fais pas ça."

Il ne le supporterait pas. Il préférait encore ne jamais connaître la sensation de ces lèvres sur les siennes plutôt que d'avoir ce seul et unique baiser. Si jamais Steve l'embrassait, ce serait dans leur présent, après qu'il ai eu le temps de réfléchir, de choisir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Steve sembla comprendre sans que Bucky n'ai besoin d'ajouter un mot et il recula d'un pas.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai agi sans réfléchir."

"Et ça change de d'habitude ?"

Steve passa une main dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un petit rire :

"Idiot."

"Crétin."

Le regard que son ami posa sur lui était plein d'amusement, et d'affection, et de tendresse, et de toutes ces autres choses qu'ils partageaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfant. La petite confession de Bucky avait tout bouleversé, et en même temps, rien n'était obligé de changer. Steve resterait ici, il vivrait une belle et longue vie, et quand ils se retrouveraient, ils seraient toujours les meilleurs amis du monde. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient avant toute chose.

Il lui restait une ultime information à donner, au cas où. Il tendit un mini circuit imprimé à Steve. Ce dernier le prit et leva un regard interrogateur vers lui. Bucky essaya de stabiliser sa voix lorsqu'il lui expliqua.

"C'est une nouvelle adresse pour le GPS temporel. Celle dans ta combinaison te ramènera à ton point de départ initial, celle-ci te fera atterrir dix secondes après moi. Tu sais où elle se place ?"

"Oui."

"C'est ça. Et Banner a conseillé de détruire le costume. Si jamais tu décidais de ne pas rentrer."

Steve fronça les sourcils à ces mots mais ne rajouta rien. Bucky s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait des milliards de fois déjà. Il lui glissa à l'oreille :

"Au revoir, Stevie. A bientôt."

Puis il sortit de la pièce et de la maison, sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Il avait accompli sa tâche, il devait rentrer, et il savait que s'il se retournait, il ne pourrait plus repartir. Il se glissa au fond d'une ruelle et enfila le costume de voyage temporel.

Quand il réapparu dans son présent, Banner était toujours derrière sa console et il l'observait avec incertitude. Puis, alors que Bucky commençait à descendre de la plateforme, il démarra le décompte :

"10 , 9, 8"

Bucky tourna le dos à la machine temporelle.

"7, 6, 5"

Il ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces.

"4, 3, 2"

Il plaça ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et compta dans sa tête.

_1, 0._

Il se figea complètement. Il voulait se retourner et voir. Et en même temps, il préférait vivre quelques secondes supplémentaires dans l'ignorance, dans la potentialité, plutôt que dans la dure réalité. C'était maintenant. Il n'y aurait pas de plus tard, d'après, de seconde chance, même si celle qu'ils avaient eu devait être au moins leur centième deuxième chance et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient eu le courage de saisir les 99 autres.

Il laissa presque un sanglot franchir ses lèvres lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille et qu'une odeur qu'il lui rappelait la maison envahit ses narines. Il se laissa tomber contre le corps qui soutenait le sien, ses mains quittant leur place juste à temps pour qu'il entende Steve lui murmurer à l'oreille :

"Moi aussi."


End file.
